A Night At Voyeur's Place
by VoyeurTheNinja
Summary: During a stormy night, a few days after the encounter with Kudou Aiko in the rain, the ninja pervert was organizing his photo collection of goods when he is visited by a girl he never expected to see in his household his entire life.


**_A/N:_** _ **As a request from Fanfiction member, RedLever, I have written this as a sort of sequel to another one of my stories, An Encounter Under The Rain. Enjoy.**_

* * *

During a dark, rainy night in Tsuchiya Kouta's neighborhood, the silent voyeur had locked himself up in his room once again, tapping away on his computer's keyboard as his camera was connected to the CPU with a USB cable. He extracted all the 'contents' of his camera and placed it in his computer to organize, arrange and sort them into different folders of different types so he could print them out in an orderly fashion. It was half an hour from midnight and the rain didn't seem like it was going to die out any sooner.

But in his mind, the boy kept rewinding the memory of meeting that tease of a girl, Kudou Aiko, that one rainy afternoon. He had been stuck underneath a bus stop with no umbrella or a way to call for help, when she came along and suddenly lent him her umbrella out of the blue. He thought of it as a simple kind gesture that some people would do, but the kiss on the cheek she gave him the very next day in exchange for that caught him off guard.

Kouta shook his head to try and get that off his mind so he could finish up and get some sleep, but the persistent memory kept coming back to him over and over again.

He then got off his chair and lied down on his bed, pressing his face into the soft pillow while letting out a small groan. Looking up at the window beside his bed, the state of the weather just made him think about that day even more.

Suddenly, he heard the doorbell rang, making the boy wonder who would come to see him in this kind of time and weather. Getting off his bed, he got out of his room and entered the narrow hallways of his house. His place was rather small, made to accommodate one person with a small kitchen that served as a dining room, a small living room, one bathroom and a bedroom for himself. He flipped a switch on the wall to turn on the lights.

The doorbell rang again as he got to the door, unlocked it and opened it up to see... Kudou Aiko. Kouta took a moment to register the sight, as the girl was completely soaked head to toe in rainwater, twiddling her fingers with a red face as there was a small bag at her feet. Laughingly nervously a bit, she asked with a smile, "... Mind if I come in...?"

* * *

In the dining room, hot steam poured from a water kettle as Kouta made some hot coffee for the both of them. Placing the powder into two small cups with a teaspoon, he was completely silent as Aiko sat at the table, hugging the towel that she was borrowing around her body. The two were silent, as neither of the them knew what to say in this sort of situation. In the boy's mind, he did his best to keep a straight poker face whilst he was panicking in his mind about why was a girl in his house with a bag full of clothes for no reason.

He poured the hot water into the cups, stirred them gently and them brought them to the table. He placed one in front of her before sitting on the side opposite of the table. Again, he continued to keep a straight face, but she could notice his hand quivering at times and the slight tugging at his mouth that showed he was more nervous than he looked.

"Hehe, I guess I should explain why I'm here, huh?" she mused, lacking the usual energy she had. Taking the cup into her hands and sipping the hot fluid slowly, she tightened the towel around her body as water continued to drip from her hair and onto the table, "I hope I'm not disturbing you or anything," she paused, "But, my parents had a bit of a fight, so they asked me if I could stay over a friend's place for a bit."

Kouta looked up from his coffee and at Aiko, who did her best at explaining her situation with a smile, "What about your friend's place?" he asked in a low voice.

"Oh, well, Kirishima said she was staying over at Sakamoto's place, Kinoshita is fighting with her brother, so... Ugh... I came over here instead. I really had no one else to go to except for you," said Aiko, as she tried to avoid his gaze as the sounds of heavy rain hitting the roof could be heard.

Kouta sighed quietly and looked at his reflection that he could see in his drink, wondering what was going on in the girl's life. Honestly, he didn't mind if she were to stay over. She helped him a few days ago, so he was doing the same for her. It was a fair exchange. Drinking his coffee and savoring its rich taste, the rain continued to beat down outside as he felt the sort of warmth in his chest that he had felt a few days ago and he wasn't sure if it was from the coffee.

"Am I... troubling you? I could leave if you li-"

"It's fine," he cut her off, "You can stay."

A small smile came to her face, to which she hid behind the cup of coffee in her hands, "Thank you."

"... You're welcome," he whispered quietly underneath, not sure if she had heard it or not.

Aiko then sneezed out of nowhere and began to shiver from the cold clothes that latched onto her skin. Finshing her cup of coffee and then sliding it way, she scratched her cheek and asked meekly with a red face, "Can I... Ugh... Use the shower?"

* * *

In his room, Kouta sat on his bed with folded legs and his back facing his room's bathroom door as his face was red like a tomato. Previously, he was fine with having a girl stay over in his room for a few nights since it was the right thing to do. But he had completely forgotten about the fact that since he had no spare futon or a bedroom for a guest, he would... well... have to be sharing a bed with her. He smacked himself on the head for forgetting the futon that he had left over at Hideyoshi's place during a sleepover and tried smacking the perverse thoughts that were circling around his mind as he could hear Aiko showering in the bathroom right now.

Wiping the away the blood leaking from his nostrils with a tissue and disposing it into the dust bin, he grabbed the sides of his head and tried to breath. He jumped when he heard the bathroom door open up, followed up by a contented sigh by Aiko.

Hesitantly, slowly and unknowingly, he looked back to see her barely fitting into the clothes that he had lent her. The shirt was a bit big for her, to the point he could see one of her bare shoulders. The pants were a bit tight, emphasizing some parts that made him almost unable take his eyes off her. When she met his gaze as she dried her hair with a towel, she looked away with a flustered face instead of quipping a small tease like she would always do, "Geez, you're embarrassing me..."

Kouta turned back, wiping away the blood persistently leaking down his nostrils as he felt his heart beating fast, "S-Sorry," he apologized and tried to stare at the wall above the head of his bed. He could hear footsteps approaching him. He then heard her sit down on the bed, but Kouta did not know what to say or do as the rain had gone away and all could be heard were water dripping onto his windowsill outside.

Suddenly, he felt her arms wrap around his waist as Aiko pushed her body onto his back and rubbed her face on his neck. His heart began to beat even faster from the warm sensation of her breathing on his neck, the embarrassing feeling of her soft parts squeezing on his back and her hands tightening around his waist making it even worse. Her breathing was rugged and out of rhythm as he could feel something rise.

"K-Kudou...?" he tried to speak, but his tongue was tied.

"Is this... fine with you?" Aiko asked, and she saw him nod his head hesitantly. Aiko smiled and continued to rub her face on his back, speaking with a voice that was shaky, "That time I lent you the umbrella. Hehe. Was it alright with you when I.. k-kissed you on the cheek?" she hugged him tighter and continued to push her chest on his back to try and get an answer when he said nothing.

"I..." Kouta's throat felt dry. He leaned back a little and somewhat accepted her warm embrace, "Y-Yes. Since it was y-you, I did not mind," he managed to say it and felt his cheeks burn as he heard her chuckling lightly behind him. He was prepared for what was about to happen, now that he managed to express his feelings, but all of a sudden, he could feel her arm's grip around his body weaken, and her breathing starting to slow. He curiously looked back and saw that her gaze on him was out of focus, "Kudou?"

"I-I'm alright... Just a little... cold-" she fell back and Kouta quickly caught her in his arms. Cradling her, Kouta brought a hand to her forehead and felt the her burning temperature in his hand. He grimaced, and immediately tucked her into his bed so he could try and prepare some medicine and porridge for her. Making sure she was comfortable, he covered her in the blanket and uttered, "Why?"

"I-I didn't want to worry you," she said weakly with a smile, "Sorry."

* * *

In the kitchen, Kouta prepared the hot meal as fast as possible as he scolded himself for not knowing better and not worrying if the trip to his house and the rain had taken a toll on her health. He was too occupied with her simple presence that he forgot to see if she was alright. Sighing heavily, he pushed away those thoughts and just tried to focus on taking care of her.

After a while, he brought over a tray of porridge along with some water and medicine to the room. Placing it on the table beside the bed, Aiko smiled at him softly as she tried to get up from bed, "Hehe. Thanks."

"Don't speak nor move," he advised, stopping her and tucking Aiko back into bed. Once she was settled in, he placed a hot towel over her forehead and brought over a small chair so he could sit down next to the bed as he fed her the medicine and her meal.

It was about 2 AM when Kouta had finally finished feeding her. The empty bowl and glass were on the table as he sat down on the bedside next to her, laying his arms and his head on the bed as he let out a tired sigh. She should be getting better by tomorrow, he thought. If not, then he would have to continue nursing her for a while. Honestly, he would't mind doing that at all. It would be a nice break from the stuff that usually happened between them.

The sounds of the clock on the bedside table echoed through the small room, the lights turned off as the light of the computer monitor shone on the tired, boy who had already fallen asleep from exhaustion. As he slept, he did not feel Aiko's hand wrapping around one of his.


End file.
